Moderation Undercover Waars
by jennydelvecc
Summary: title is total randomeness. Another one of my original works, under uber construction. Gaili is a normal teenage girl, you know until she find a war going on outside of her apartment building.please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every one, another organelle, hopefully people will read it. terrible spelling and rammer, still in fist draft**

* * *

Prologue

He stared into the vulgar black eyes, they were stained with blood, they were invisible, but there all the same. He studied the repelling face , his twisted smile that contorted his face, his long hair flowing behind him like a black mane. Scares from old fights littered his grotesque visage. Then he opened his eyes and what he saw matched the sickening face in his minds eye to a tee.

"Well? Will you join me?" asked the cool, steely voice.

"You're asking me to betray my friends!" His own voice was more flustered, full of rage.

"No! I'm giving you a chance to save them!" For a moment the cool, indifference was lost, but he soon brought his icy demeanor back. "Listen," he sighed, "this is the only way your loved ones will be safe."

He gripped his small dagger, the one the black haired man had no idea of, concealed within in the folds of his cloak. It would be so easy just to kill the dark eyed man now, he was inches away from the mans unprotected chest. He slowly slid the dagger from its sheath, but he made the mistake of looking into the mans dark eyes. Not just a passing glance, not just a surface glare, but deep into his eyes. And he saw no criminal. He saw the friend he was once willing to give everything for, no questions asked.

He sighed an let the dagger slip back into its leather scabbard. "You give your word," he said, "that no arm will come to them?"

"I give my word."

_Promises are little_

_to men with no honor_

He watched in horror as his family and friends were cut down before his eyes. He rode savagely to the black haired man. "You promised!" he shouted. "You gave your word, no harm would come to them!"

The black haired man tugged on his horses reins to furiously face him. "That promise was broken when your hand grasped the hilt of that dagger!"

"I had made no promise then!"

"It's to late! The promise it broken, and you, the one who broke it," the wicked man said.

"What am I to do now? You've killed all I've loved!" he cried.

"Go! Leave, die the cowardly death by your own blade and hand, it is the only thing scum like you deserves!" his sinister voice spat.

The two glared at each other before the other man yanked his reins and rode away from the black hearted oath breaker. He rode away and soon disappeared into the forest, bitter tears sliding down his cheeks.

* * *

**R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

**first chap **

**o yeah and the disclaimer I OWN IT ALL well not krisby kreme ect.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

_ Tiers screeched on tar and she heard screaming. The screaming was so loud, she wished it would stop. Her hands felt sticky and wet. It started to get harder to breath, and someone was still screaming. She looked down at he hands and, with horror, saw them covered, completely, in blood, and the realized she was the one screaming…_

Gale was gasping for air when she awoke, sweat plastered her brown hair to her forehead and her face was flushed. After she assured herself that it was just a dream she checked her alarm clock. 6:14, she was up early.

Since the dream had caused her to feel disgusting all over, and since it had caused he to wake up earlier then normal, she took a warm shower. She liked to think that the steaming water could boil away all her bad dreams, all her bad memories, sadly it didn't. It never did.

The shower had killed time, she was back on track. She went into her bedroom to check her backpack, make sure everything was there. Before she left she grabbed three pencils from her desk and shoved them in her pocket.

Gale headed into the kitchen, she still didn't have time for a regular breakfast, even though she got up early, so she grabbed a doughnut from there ever present Krisby Kreme box on the counter, asan afterthought she grabbed another one.

She walked through the breakfast room where her mother was setting two pates at the table.

"Leaving?" her mother asked. "I'll see you this evening Gaili." Gale almost shivered as her mother called her by her given name.

"See you later gale," Frank said, raising his cup of coffee in a goodbye. Gale was angered a but that her stepfather could get her name right but not her mother.

"Bye mom, later Frank," Gale said over her shoulder as she left the condo.

Outside a tall, angular young man with dirty blonde hair framing his face, bangs stopping just below his eyebrows, meeting up with a pair of invisible frame glasses with dark brown, almost black eyes lingering behind the lenses. He was wearing a brown tee with an awkward white tree printed on it and plane old blue jeans, and there was a messenger bag draped across his chest. "oh, your early, well not really, but not as late as normal," Max said.

"Shut up," Gale said, handing him the extra doughnut. "Here," she said, bitting off a chunk of her own.

"Oh! Yum!" The two started walking to the school. Stopping at Delv's to pick up the coffee that was already waiting for them.

"You had another dream again, didn't you?" Max said, blowing on his coffee.

"Yeah." Gale just stared into Styrofoam cup.

"Same one?"

"Yeah."

"Well I looked your dreams up on the dream diary. A dream with blood represents life and passion and stuff, I don't think that deff. really works, but a dream where others are bleeding is an emotional cry for help. And a dream from the past means that your situation is similar to that of the past or that you are you need to learn from the past and not make the same mistake, it can also mean that you have unresolved issues and lastly it can mean that you need to stop living in the past."

Gale was silent for a moment. "All the past ones seem to fit. I guess the other blood one could fit, but it depends, who's crying out for help?"

"Well I guess the person who's bleeding, but it could also mean you."

"Thanks for lookin' it up Max."

"Ha, no problem, no one should be haunted by the past, conscious or not."

Gale wasn't having such a good day. Her first class she was split up from Max and had to sit in the middle of the four girls she, perhaps, hated most.

"Why do we have to sit next to _that_?" Courtney said as soon as the seating assignments were given out.

"I have a name," Gale growled.

"Like we need to know it!" Said one of Courtney's henchmen, Brooklyn.

"Mr. Wayne, this isn't _fair_" Jessica whined, the three of them looked like carbon copies, almost bleach blonde hair, in no way natural of coarse, perfectly manicured red nails and the most expensive cloths and accessories on the market. The fourth was the only one that looked different, but she was still just as much as one of them. She had brown hair that looked like Gales and her nails were short and just had a clean, glossy coat. She had said nothing, and for a reason. Her name was Kathrine.

Eventually the three shut up and sat down. Gale just laid her head on the desk, she didn't listen to Mr. Wayne's lecture, she never paid attention in English, she was already pas everyone else. Her slight nap was disturbed when a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. It was the other girls, they we passing notes. She smirked. "Mr. Wayne! I found this note, I think you should confiscate it." So what if she was being a snitch.

Mr. Wayne came over to her desk, like she knew he would, and took the note. And to Gales delight he began to read it out loud. " 'C: Hey guys did you see that kid that came in earlier?!?!?! J: Which one;) C: The one that came in with umm, what's her name that has to sit with us," Gale felt her face warming with anger. " 'B: Oh he is a cutie, isn't he!!!!!! J: Thinking about replacing Josh?'" Josh, was the quarter back, and Courtney's former boyfriend. "'C: He looks good enough, he has to play a sport, just look at his muscles!! K: His name's Max. B: What a sexy name, it fits him!!!!'" Gale's face was getting red but it was no where near as red as Max's. "'J: Why haven't we seen him before! K: because he was with Gale!'" The note must have come from Katherine, whether it was on purpose or not Gale didn't know, but it was in her nature to doubt any well intentions.

The girls didn't move, they didn't even show any signs of embarrassment. Maybe it was because they were to shocked to do anything, maybe their excessive makeup hid everything, or maybe, and Gale liked this most, they were incapable of human emotion. Max however was red as a beat, Gale tried really hard not to laugh.

"Sooo what are you gonna ask Courtney out?" Gale laughed.

"I had _no _ idea, it scared the crap out of me." His face had gone from red to paper white over the course of the day. It was the last class of the day, algebra 2. Gale hated it. She was tired annoyed ready to leave and was horrible at math.

They took their seats, Max was right behind Gale, and waited for the teacher. They went through the normal lesson and then he gave them bookwork. Gale turned in her seat to talk to Max.

"We learned that in eighth grade."

"Mhmm. Do a few problems and I'll let you check answers with me."

"Oh nice, you'll _let _me."

"Yes, I'm a privilege." Gale stuck out her tongue.

"Five four-"

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"Two one!" The bell rang.

"Okay kids just do this for homework."

"Impeccable timing," Ma said throwing his work into his bag.

"I am impeccable." Gale smirked as they waded through the crowed just waiting to leave school to go of gallivanting with friends.

"Hey I have karate today."

"You forgot?'

"No!…yes, but whatever."

"Come on," he smiled, "all walk you there." He put his am around her shoulders and she stuck out he bottom lip.

* * *

**its getting late gtg R&R**


End file.
